


Peter's Very Weird Morning

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: Peter wakes up in the morning and something is wrong!Unbetta'd. Happy Steter Secret Santa 2017





	Peter's Very Weird Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphire51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire51/gifts).



_“Girl, you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
_Come on now, follow my lead_  
_I may be crazy, don't mind me”_

God Peter hated this song. Stiles had ‘Shape of You ‘ as his alarm for the past two weeks. Maybe he could crush Stiles’ phone when he wasn’t looking and buy the kid a new phone somehow able to not download the song. Stiles probably wouldn’t complain if Peter got him an iphone X or something.

He sat up and picked up the phone, flicking it off and looking around the room trying to find the young man. Stiles’ room was in the same miserable state it always was. He really needed to yell at Stiles or even Scott about cleaning up. The boys had gotten a shared apartment after having both deciding to take a year off before jumping into the world of college. 

Peter had been pleased but also a little surprised. Stiles had always said how he wanted to leave Beacon Hills, experience more of the world. Peter liked to pretend he had something to do with it, that their booty calls- turned relationship had kept Stiles firmly planted in the weirdness that was Beacon Hills. In reality it was probably Stiles’ dad that kept him here.

Peter left the bedroom and looked around, Scott’s door was closed which meant he was either still asleep or out. Scott was now a more - interesting - thorn in Peter’s side. No longer the goody two shoes true Alpha, well still all that but also now the annoying roommate who had walked in on Stiles with parts of Peter in his mouth. It had been most inopportune…. 

Peter shook himself mentally out of it as the door opened and Scott passed him by without even a grunt of acknowledgment.“Really, Scottie not even a hello?”

Peter didn’t mean to sound so irritated. He just wanted Scott to say good morning at least, they were civilized werewolves after all. Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

“Dude you really need to stop hanging out with Peter, you’re starting to sound like him, ’s weird.” And with that Scott swanned into the bathroom. Peter blinked after him before shuffling into the living room, Either Scott was to tired and just mistook him for Stiles or…. Peter turned the corner to where he knew a mirror sat and looked into it. Peter’s eyes widened - well Stiles eyes widened. “Oh what the fuck.”

Peter gave a slow spin looking over himself, well Stiles’ self. He did like looking over the young man granted it was usually in a lustful haze where Peter was slowly pulling clothes off Stiles. Peter sighed heading for the bathroom once Scott was done. He was going to shower, get Stiles to a smooth state then probably call Stiles and see if he was in Peter’s body. Peter shuddered at the though that Stiles could be doing to Peter’s body… eating pizza, sleeping in, not using enough hair products. 

Peter grumbled as he stepped into the shower and scrubbed quickly stepping out and doing his hair, digging up the hair products he bought Stiles about a year ago and have clearly not been used since Peter forced Stiles to.

After making Stiles presentable he headed out ignoring Scott’s question of why he was so dressed up. ‘Stiles’ muttered some answer about going to see Peter and left. Peter then realized he had to drive the jeep. Oh he was hating this day, whatever was going on. He drove over to his place and got up to the penthouse knocking hard.

“Stiles!?” He knocked harder and heard shuffling inside as the door opened and a very disheveled looking Peter greeted him. Did he really scowl like that?

“Peter? me how?”

“That’s what I’d like to know, you going to let me into my own home?”Stiles stepped in and Peter slid in going over to his couch and relaxing on it.

“So what’s going on?” Peter scrunched his borrowed face annoyed, he had no idea, Stiles was the emissary here not him.

“You’re the Emissary, shouldn’t you be doing a spell or something?” Peter snipped then saw Stiles/his face leaning down to meet Peter’s. The kiss was a new feeling, he wasn’t use to the feel of bristles against his face or feeling like melting into the couch. 

“Sorry, wanted to try that.” Stiles winks at him and pulls away,

“I read some of your books here, even read something out loud but didn’t think it would do anything….”“Oh so this is your fault?”

“Don’t accuse me in my own voice… it’s weird….” Stiles sat next to him as Peter sat up and tried to snuggle into the werewolf, the proportions now a little off but nothing too awful. “I did say the counter spell, I had hoped it would fix the problem before we woke up… but it seems it took.”Peter rolled his eyes.

“Well I guess we’ll just sit here then until this wears off.”

“Just sit here?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow and Peter pinched him.

“We are not doing anything until I am back in my correct body and I can break you down slowly and carefully.” The growl wasn’t as menacing in Stiles voice but the way the boy shuddered it had the desired effect. 

Peter moved off the couch going to the kitchen to cook lunch knowing Stiles could barely take care of himself. The state of his place from Stiles just being there a morning .  
“Stiles, could you please clean up after yourself. I know you weren’t raised in a barn.” Peter chuckled as Stiles groaned shuffling off to clean up whatever mess he had left in Peter’s bedroom. Oh, he was going to punish him once this spell wore off . Until then he was going to make Stiles work in his body until they switched and then have Stiles take care of him. Peter smirked. He was a genius.

 

 

 


End file.
